


A Rush of Blood to the Head

by corgasbord



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Choking, Explicit Consent, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex, the fluff is there i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgasbord/pseuds/corgasbord
Summary: Shuuichi's latent masochism compels him to try something new.





	A Rush of Blood to the Head

**Author's Note:**

> i was enabled and so i felt like writing something a little more, uh. Spicy than usual. i hope this appeals to some of you, at least!

Fingertips like feathers graze Shuuichi's prone neck, and he swallows hard. 

“Are you still sure about this? Like, a hundred percent?” Kaito asks, brow creased with worry. It's rare to see him hesitate like this, and it's almost enough to make the nervous laughter bubbling in Shuuichi's throat escape him.

It doesn't. He holds it back, along with the anxiety budding in his lungs. “I am,” he says. His eyes lock with Kaito's, mustering all the seriousness he can manage, all the same seriousness he summoned when he first told Kaito he wanted to try something new. “It's what I want, if you're still okay with it.”

“I am, just…” He trails off and shakes his head. There's an unspoken “I don't want to hurt you” hovering in the air between them, but Kaito's already said as much several times and it doesn't bear repeating. “Just lemme know if it gets to be too much, ‘kay?”

“I will.” Shuuichi licks his lips, mouth dry with anticipation, and tilts his chin up as an invitation. “I trust you.”

Kaito's features settle into something firmer then, something closer to the determination usually written on them. “Okay, then this'll be a… a test run, I guess.”

Slowly, the fingers close tighter around his neck. It takes a few seconds for him to feel the desperate throb of his own pulse, thrumming too hard just beneath his skin, and the lightheadedness washes over him shortly after. Instinctively, his body goes tense, extremities twitching, and he wraps both shaking hands around Kaito's forearm as if that will somehow ground him.

It does, in a sense, because Kaito's hand retracts immediately. “Shit- too much?” 

Shuuichi shakes his head, panting. “Not at all- do it again.”

Kaito’s eyebrows lift, but he complies, a bit surer this time. He’s careful not to squeeze for too long - several seconds is more than enough to bring about the desired effect - but now his fingers are stronger when they do press down, his grip hard and sinewy against the tender swell of Shuuichi’s throat. They’ve hardly begun and Shuuichi already has to try not to squirm, caught between a sick kind of excitement and an inborn fear that he can’t shake.

_I shouldn’t be enjoying this,_ he thinks dimly. His eyelids flutter when Kaito’s hand around him tightens for the third time, and his own fingers slacken on Kaito’s arm. _This shouldn’t feel good._

But it does, and when Kaito draws his free hand between Shuuichi’s bare thighs, his fingers come away slick with the proof of that. Shuuichi thinks he hears Kaito mutter a quiet “Holy shit” before pulling away again, looking from his hand to Shuuichi’s face.

“So… I take it I’m doing it right, then,” he says, assessing Shuuichi more carefully than he’s been known to assess anything.

“You are,” Shuuichi affirms with a sheepish smile. “I think you can, um… go ahead and start for real, now.”

Kaito goes still for a few moments before blinking with realization. “Oh! You mean… Right. Yeah.” Uncharacteristically flustered, he fumbles for the condom he’d set aside prior. Shuuichi's eyes follow Kaito's hands as he rolls it over his dick, and he can't help but wonder if the choking contributed to Kaito's arousal as much as it did his own. He kind of hopes it did.

Kaito takes Shuuichi by the hips and pulls him forward just enough to sink into. Shuuichi breathes in, breathes out, relaxes. His lashes ghost over one another, fluttering like his heartbeat, but he tries for something like a smile as Kaito starts to move in him. This feeling - of being close to Kaito, being full of him - is enough on its own to make Shuuichi’s toes curl. He could be content with only this, he thinks, but the pressure of Kaito’s hand on his neck is a temptation he can’t resist.

So when Kaito begins to reach for him again and asks if he's ready, Shuuichi is quick to let his head tip back with a breathlessly eager “ _Yes_.”

Kaito's jaw tightens ever so slightly, and he's quicker to comply than Shuuichi would have expected. His hand takes its place on Shuuichi’s neck again, and his fingertips trace Shuuichi’s pounding pulse to find exactly where to cut it off.

Shuuichi closes his eyes, head cloudy. Adrenaline rockets up his spine and makes his blood burn, makes him feel everything as acutely as though it were happening in bullet time. He feels exactly when Kaito’s thumb and forefinger dig into the sides of his throat just enough, and he misses them when they let up. He feels Kaito’s free hand grab his hip hard and hopes that it comes away with fresh purple blooming beneath it. He feels Kaito tilt him up and rock into him, slow and gentle in a way that Shuuichi would love if he wanted it to be the same as always.

Then Kaito’s hand withdraws from his neck completely, and Shuuichi hears a whine leave his own mouth. “Kaito,” he breathes, pleading. His eyes open halfway, but he can’t quite see straight. “ _Kaito_ -”

“Fuck, Shuuichi, just relax,” Kaito cuts him off, voice rough in a way that makes Shuuichi shiver. “You need a minute to breathe.” As if to make up for it, he brings his thumb around to circle Shuuichi’s clit, making the muscles in his thighs jump.

Shuuichi bends his legs to fold around Kaito’s hips, weakly drawing him in close and trying to keep him there. “Again,” he begs in his delirium, because he wants to feel good. “Again, please, harder,” he continues, because he wants to hurt.

Kaito bends to kiss him on the lips instead, only to pull away before it can be returned. “Kaito,” Shuuichi says again with a tremor in his voice, and Kaito finally relents.

His hand seems just a little bit tighter around Shuuichi’s neck this time, but maybe that’s just Shuuichi’s imagination. It doesn’t make much of a difference in the end, because the pleasant haze that floods his headspace is no more imaginary than the increasingly frantic snapping of Kaito’s hips against his own. The mattress rocks with his movements and the sheets shift around him but Shuuichi might as well be floating, higher and higher until the space behind his eyelids goes white.

He comes prematurely, messy and quiet and _hard_. He shudders with the force of it, and he's still quivering when Kaito swears through gritted teeth and grabs his waist with both hands to pull their bodies flush. Shuuichi’s chest heaves as he tries to remember what it feels like to breathe. He doesn’t realize why his vision’s grown blurry until Kaito slows to a stop and slumps over, sweating and spent, then draws one shaking thumb beneath Shuuichi’s eyelid to swipe away the wet tracks that have formed there.

“Oh, hell,” he murmurs, pulling out. “Fuck- are you okay? I didn’t hurt you or anything, did I?”

Shuuichi shakes his head and lifts one hand to limply place it over Kaito’s, cupping it against his cheek. “Not at all. It was… you were really good,” he replies, voice hoarse. A wobbly smile pulls at the corners of his mouth. “Thank you for, uh. For indulging me. Really.”

Kaito huffs, a relieved smile forming on his own face. “No need to thank me. You were right- it was fun.” He bends to kiss Shuuichi’s forehead, then pecks the salty trails from his cheeks, sloppy with his affection. “And if you liked it, then that’s good enough for me.”

“Ah. If you say so,” Shuuichi says, dazed and happy.

Kaito kisses him a final time on the lips before pulling away, reluctant as he seems to do so. He gets up to discard the condom and tells Shuuichi, “We probably oughtta get you cleaned up.”

Shuuichi gives him another shake of his head. “Not yet… I think I’d rather just lie here for a bit. With you, if that’s okay.”

Kaito brightens at that. “Well, if you insist…” And with no further argument, he clambers back into the space next to Shuuichi and pulls him in close, uncaring how their bodies stick together with the sweat. One arm curls around his freshly bruised hip, while the other hand descends from Shuuichi’s damp hair, down the side of his face before stopping at the soft, vulnerable skin of his still-exposed neck. His eyes don’t meet Shuuichi’s, instead focusing on the spot where his pulse thrums more rapidly than usual.

Shuuichi raises an eyebrow. “Is something the matter?”

“Nah,” Kaito says. “I was just making sure there weren’t any marks or anything. I was worried I got carried away.”

“You didn’t,” Shuuichi assures him. His smile becomes almost cheeky as he adds, “You don’t normally worry about leaving marks on my neck, though.”

Kaito laughs. “Damn, you got me there.” As if to tease, he stoops to drag his teeth ever so gently down the curve of Shuuichi’s throat, only to leave a soft kiss on the base. “But, y’know… if that’s the case, I wouldn’t say no if you asked me to do it again.”

“Is- is that right?” Shuuichi feels warmth spread from his neck up to the tips of his ears. “I’ll, uh. I’ll keep that in mind, then.”

Kaito smiles against his collarbone, tickling him with his lips and his facial hair, and Shuuichi feels weightless with a different sort of bliss altogether.

**Author's Note:**

> there's a common misconception that you're supposed to squeeze your partner's windpipe when choking them. psa: don't do that, that will hurt them.
> 
> ... anyway, thanks for reading! if you enjoyed, comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
